


Sweet Tooth

by guava_god



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I'm really bad at tags honestly, is this even considered a drabble? it's got like 3 words in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava_god/pseuds/guava_god
Summary: It's just that it's impossible for her to not love Remus. Every time she looks at him, her breath catches and she feels...steady.or;An impossibly short drabble where Tonks asks Remus out on a date-that's-not-a-date-but-really-is-a-date because she is hopelessly in love with him.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> hello~  
>  if you've read any of my fics, you probably know i make a habit of writing at odd hours in the night.   
> this fic is no less different.   
> also, i never really shipped remus/tonks until recently and i'm just <3 over them. 
> 
> if you like this, please leave a review! i positively thrive off of positive attention

"We could go to the bakery on Richter Ave. The biscuits are to die for-- marshmallow fluff and fudge."

Remus smiled at her, scars pulled tight across his face. He slid his hands into the pockets of his worn yellow cardigan -- her favorite color on him -- and tilted his head consideringly. 

They make my teeth hurt," he said quietly, his smile never wavering. His eyes crinkled at the edges when he did so. 

"You're old," she teased, tips of her hair turning pink. She didn't know what pleased her more, that he had been there and tried the biscuits or that he hadn't said no. 

"Maybe," he agreed and smiled again. 

Her heart ached in such a bittersweet way for him it took her breath away. She took a slow, deep breath and rocked on her heels, glancing at him through her eyelashes. 

Remus caught her gaze and held it and her heart gave another bittersweet pull. 

His face softened and his hands spasmed like he wanted to reach out for her. He flushed and cleared his throat, crossed his arms, and then uncrossed them. 

"I'm free Thursday," he said after a pause. 

Tonks' heart leaped in her throat and she swallowed. 

"Thursday," she repeated and then grinned, "Thursday is perfect. Fantastic, even."

Her hair turned bright neon blue and they smiled at each other.


End file.
